Her Valentine
by Swarm012
Summary: Yurianimeotaku’s Valentine's Day Writing Challenge. Shizuru and Natsuki.
1. Failed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome nor any of it's' characters, only this story**

Yurianimeotaku's Valentine's Day Writing Challenge

* * *

**Her Valentine**

**Chapter 1- Failed**

" 'Sigh' "

Shizuru quietly sat in the lecture hall, contemplating about tomorrow. The woman placed her head onto the palm of her hand as she released another sigh. She looked outside the window at the shadows of the tree outside, but she could not even enjoy nature. Shizuru released another sigh, and now the blonde next to her could no longer contain her irritation at the woman.

"STOP SIGHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Haruka as she jumped out of her seat

"Suzushiro-san" said the professor

A fuming Haruka looked at the irritated professor who was just interrupted during his boring lecture.

"Thank you for disturbing the class…please leave NOW"

"B-but!" protested Haruka

"OUT!" shouted the Professor

Haruka scoffed, but obliged. This was not the first time she bursted in class due to one Fujino Shizuru. Shizuru was still immersed in her thoughts to pay Haruka any attention. The blonde glared at the woman, with eyes that said 'This is YOUR fault!". Haruka left, and the class was back to normal…

" 'sigh' "…

Shizuru looked at the projector to try and concentrate on the subject, but found that her thoughts kept straying back to a certain raven-haired girl. The events that happened last year were still in Shizuru's mind, especially what tomorrow was…

_Valentine's Day…_

" 'Sigh' "…

_Why can't I spend it with Natsuki? Oh…Natsuki…why…? Everything was…Natsuki…_

**-Last Year-**

A year ago, a very happy Shizuru sat in her seat in class, inside she was fidgeting to leave, but of course outside she was still the calm, collected, and composed lady. Everything was perfect…she had planned for nearly a month for the special day…a day that the woman could not wait to come; it was tomorrow…Valentine's day…

_Ara ara… I wonder how Natsuki will react to it. Did she prepare anything for me? Oh…I shouldn't get my hopes up high…but…I hope Natsuki enjoys it…no I hope she loves it…ara ara…I can't wait to see my Natsuki!_

Shizuru unconsciously let her mask slip for a second, where she beamed the sweetest smile that no other human could muster. Luckily, no one noticed this, or everyone in the classroom might faint from the spectacle.

Once class ended, Shizuru somehow dodged all of her fan girls and went straight to Natsuki's class. They both now attend Fuka University; Natsuki was able to graduate on time from many make-up sessions during the summer and after school classes. Shizuru was turning at the corner to reach Natsuki's classroom when she heard Natsuki's voice. The young woman smiled and was about to approach Natsuki when she heard something else…

"So Natsuki, what are you going to do for Shizuru?" asked Mai

"Huh?"

"…you know?"

"What?"

"Tomorrow"

"What's tomorrow?"

"VALENTINE'S DAY!"

"What about it?"

"What do you mean? Didn't you get anything prepared for her?"

"Why would I?"

"You two ARE together right?"

"Of course! We've been together for a year!"

"Uh huh….and…you're not going to do anything special for her?"

"Why would I? It's a hallmark holiday; the only reason why we have this is so that those stupid card companies would have an extra holiday for people to buy more cards. It's a stupid holiday. I don't need a specific date in the year to show how much I love Shizuru. Plus, I HATE Valentine's Day"

"Natsuki…"

"What?"

"BAKA!"

"HUH?!"

Shizuru hid in a corner, watching the two friends leave as she suddenly felt extremely depressed.

_Natsuki hates Valentine's Day…_

Shizuru had to quickly cancel all the orders she had for tomorrow, knowing now that she would never be able to use them.

**-Later that Day-**

Shizuru and Natsuki shared a dormitory together even though they were a year apart. Natsuki sat on the floor on the coffee table doing her reports in front of the television while Shizuru sat on the couch quietly sipping her tea. Natsuki was too preoccupied with her work to know that Shizuru was feeling depressed at the moment, or so Shizuru thought.

Natsuki closed her Mac Book and turned towards Shizuru. Shizuru's eyes were closed as she finished the last drop of tea. She set the cup down on a coaster as Natsuki observed her.

"Shizuru"

"Hai?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Shizuru…you said that wouldn't hide anything from me…tell me…what's wrong?"

"It's not a big deal"

"Yes it is"

"How would Natsuki know that?"

Natsuki took Shizuru's hands into her own as she sat up on the couch next to her.

"I always know…even though it's not a big deal…I want to know…now come on…what's bothering you?"

"Natsuki…"

"Hm?"

"It's…really…nothing…"

Shizuru took her hands out of Natsuki's own and went to the bed. Natsuki followed Shizuru with her eyes, but chose not to agitate the older woman. The younger woman shook her head slightly and went back to finishing her reports as Shizuru curled in her bed.

_Shizuru…you still don't trust me? …when can you let down all your barriers and let me see you…'sigh'…_

_Natsuki…I can not tell you how much I prepared for tomorrow, knowing that you hate Valentine's Day…I do not wish to make you feel bad…but I do not know if I should tell you about it…or keep it from you…it might be best now…to leave things…Natsuki…how I wish I could spend Valentine's Day with you…_

--

The next day, Shizuru observed all the couples sharing pleasant gifts and intimate moments as she suffered.

_Natsuki…I want to be the one giving you chocolates…I want to be able to kiss you like that in public…oh Natsuki…_

"F-F-Fu-Fujino-san!" shouted a classmate who sat next to her

Shizuru turned towards him with her perfect mask but it nearly slipped when she saw him.

"P-P-PLEASE BE MY VALENTINE!" shouted the male student

He carried a bouquet of teddy bears as well as 100 red roses. Behind him was a small ensemble, they were preparing to serenade Shizuru until…

"GET AWAY FROM FUJINO-SAMA!" shouted a girl next to him

"Huh?" said the boy

"YOU DON'T GET TO DO THAT!" shouted another girl

"YEA! BACK OFF!" screamed another student in the room.

While this quarrel was happening inside the classroom, Shizuru quietly slipped out and went to the garden to relax. It was their special place…this area was normally off limits to regular students, but being the Kaichou again, she had special access. She and Natsuki would normally eat lunch here to avoid the usual barrage of fan girls.

As Shizuru walked along the path, she picked up Natsuki's voice again. Her day brightened up, and the young woman practically skipped towards her love's voice.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Natsuki

Shizuru stopped nearby and looked at a blushing under classroom with her hands behind her back. The younger girl was fidgeting as Natsuki looked at her.

"K-K-Ku-Kuga-san…." Stammered the girl

"Yea? You pulled me over here…so what was so important?" inquired Natsuki

"T-T-This!" shouted the girl as she shoved a small box into Natsuki's hand.

"Huh?"

Natsuki was slightly taken aback at the sudden gift, and she stared blankly at the girl in front of her.

"What is this for?"

"V-Valentine's…D-Day…"

"Why would you give me something?" asked the dense Natsuki

The girl blushed even more than Natsuki ever could, and darted her eyes away from Natsuki.

"B-because…I like…Kuga-san"

"Y-you w-w-w-w-hat?"

"I LIKE YOU!!!!!!!!" shouted the girl

"….I…"

Before Natsuki could continue, the girl leaned towards the stunned Natsuki and quickly pecked her on the cheek. Natsuki's face flared up after the contact and the girl looked into Natsuki's eyes. After what seemed like an eternity to the girl, Natsuki's blush went away and she looked back at the girl.

"I'm sorry" said Natsuki

"W-why?"

"I already have someone I like…so I can't…I'm sorry…" said Natsuki

"T-That's okay…" said the disheartened girl

"You seem like a really nice and sweet girl…but…I'm just…already committed" said Natsuki

"I see….well…that's fine…I'm just glad…that I told you…I would have regretted it if I didn't…" said the young girl

"Y-yea…but this?"

Natsuki held up the small pink box and gestured towards it.

"Keep it…I made it for you…it's only fair that you eat it…right Kuga-san?"

"O-oh…y-yea…thank you…"

The girl shook her head, and looked at Natsuki

"I really do like you Kuga-san…it's a shame that you're already…but …I hope we can be friends?"

"Oh…yea…of course!"

"Kuga-san…do you even…know …my name?"

"Uhhh…I'm sorry…I haven't really seen you before…"

"Rosalie Claudel"

"Huh?"

"My name is Rosalie…"

"Oh…hi…Rosalie…"

Rosalie smiled and grabbed onto Natsuki's hands, startling her.

"R-Rosalie?" asked a shocked Natsuki

"Is it okay if I call you onee sama?"

"O-Onee-sama?"

"Yes! It's just…"

"Sure"

"Really?" asked a hyperactive Rosalie

"Yea…" said a smiling Natsuki

"A-ri-ga-tou- Natsuki onee-sama!"

"Y-yea…well…"

"Ahh…it's almost lunch time…May I accompany Natsuki onee-sama for lunch?"

"Uhh…I usually eat with…"

"Oh…"

"B-but I don't think s-she'll mind if I bring a friend…"

"No, I do not want to intrude…after all today is Valentine's Day…"

"Oh…we don't celebrate that"

"You don't? Why not?"

"I don't feel the need to…"

"But…"

Natsuki's watch started to beep, signaling lunch time.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rosalie, but I have to go!"

"But-"

"I'll see you later!" shouted Natsuki as she ran.

Rosalie stared at the retreating figure and lightly shook her head.

"Every girl wants to be swept off her feet on Valentine's Day…"

-

Shizuru sat dazed on the bench under a cherry blossom tree. Her whole mind was in turmoil over what she had seen.

_She kissed Natsuki…MY Natsuki…on Valentine's Day…she gave My Natsuki a gift…Natsuki didn't push her away…Natsuki…if I had not left…what else would I have seen? Would Natsuki have reciprocated her love? No! Natsuki loves ME! …doesn't she?_

The Kyoto-ben felt two strong arms encircle her waist and pull her in. She immediately stiffened and looked up to see Natsuki with a huge smile upon her face.

_Natsuki…_

Natsuki leaned down to capture Shizuru's lips, but Shizuru titled her face so that Natsuki's lips touched her cheek. The younger woman reeled back in surprise and stared at Shizuru who was turned away.

"Shizuru?"

The older woman grounded her teeth together and chose to not say anything.

"Shizuru…what happened?"

Natsuki used one of her hands to tip Shizuru's face towards her. Shizuru tried to resist, but once she felt the soft pressure from Natsuki's hands, she lost all control over her body.

"When you're ready…tell me, okay?"

The younger woman hugged Shizuru tightly with one arm around Shizuru's waist while the other supported Shizuru's head.

"I love you so much Shizuru…so please don't hide anything from me…"

_Why do I feel so insecure? Even though Natsuki has told me she loves me…I can never…I think I'm just paranoid…_

"I know…thank you" said Shizuru

Natsuki nuzzled her head into Shizuru's hair, earning her a light chuckle from Shizuru.

_Yes…Natsuki does love me…I should not let trivial things stand in our way…_

"Natsuki…"

"Yea?"

"I can't breathe"

"SORRY!"

Natsuki released Shizuru's head but kept her arms locked around the older woman's waist. Seizing the opportunity, Shizuru pulled down on Natsuki's neck, successfully making Natsuki's lips land onto her own. Slightly surprised, Natsuki went on auto pilot and held onto the woman tighter. Shizuru smiled into the kiss as Natsuki took control.

Many moments after, the two exhausted woman parted and looked into each other's eyes.

"Want to go home?" asked Shizuru

"Don't you have class later?"

"So?"

Natsuki's eyebrows twitched upward as her mouth opened slightly in shock, but it was soon replaced by a playful smile.

"My my…Fujino Kaichou is going to ditch now? The world MUST be coming to an end"

"Ara ara, it surly is…and I want to spend the last moments with My Natsuki"

"Oi…"

"Let's go"

Shizuru stood up and grabbed Natsuki's hand as she nearly ran all the way back to the dorms.

"Oi oi oi! Slow down!"

The older woman only walked faster, almost making Natsuki trip over her own feet at the sudden change of speed.

The two entered the room and Natsuki quietly shut the door. She turned around only to be pinned to the door with Shizuru's face centimeters apart from her own. Natsuki stared into Shizuru's crimson eyes that contained a primal glint in them.

"Shi…zu…ru?"

Shizuru weaved her fingers into Natsuki's hair and started to massage her scalp. Natsuki closed her eyes at this relaxing touch, soon after Shizuru claimed Natsuki's lips and the two moved towards the couch.

Being a bit more sensible, Natsuki sat down on the couch as Shizuru straddled her thighs. The older woman was higher than Natsuki, so she had to tip Natsuki's head upward to accommodate the kiss. The younger woman's hands soon traveled across Shizuru's backside, slowly roaming around as she them down onto Shizuru's bottom. She added a little pressure that caused Shizuru to moan into Natsuki's mouth.

Shizuru regained some of her sense back and chose to take revenge on poor Natsuki. Her hands drifted away from Natsuki's scalp and down to the buttons of Natsuki's blouse. She started to unbutton them when Natsuki suddenly pushed Shizuru away.

"Natsuki?!" said Shizuru with a slightly higher volume

"N-not yet…" said Natsuki as she blushed heavily

"Natsuki…I…I'm sorry…I said that I would wait…but…I'm sorry…"

"No no! It's my fault…I should've stopped…it's not your fault at all!"

"Natsuki…"

Sensing Shizuru's remorseful behavior Natsuki pulled Shizuru back down into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"It's not your fault okay?"

"Okay…"

Natsuki softly pushed Shizuru farther so that she could continue their session before Natsuki's interruption. Shizuru gladly resumed but was a bit more cautious. The younger woman wrapped her arms around Shizuru's backside and softly laid her down onto the couch with Natsuki on top of her.

A few moments later, Shizuru lost control again. Her hands started to drift down Natsuki's slightly open blouse from the top. Natsuki pulled up from the kiss and looked down on Shizuru.

"Natsuki?"

"Hands"

"What?"

"Your hands"

Natsuki gestured with her head at Shizuru's hands inside her blouse, and Shizuru immediately retracted her hands.

"Natsuki…"

"It's fine…"

"I don't know…I just can't control myself…"

"I know…soon…you won't have to control yourself…but…I'm not ready yet"

Shizuru looked up Natsuki who had a small smile on her face. Seeing her beloved not angry at her made Shizuru's mouth twitch slightly upward.

"But for now…so that you don't lose control again…"

Natsuki took Shizuru's hands and pinned them above her head with one hand as she supported her weight with the other.

"There" said Natsuki

"But-"

"No buts"

"Ikezu...now I will not be able to touch Natsuki"

"That's the point..."

"I want to touch Natsuki's skin..."

"...but then I would have to take my shirt off"

"Who said that I wanted to touch Natsuki's upper body?"

"Shizuru..."

"Hai?"

"For now, clothes stay ON"

"But-"

Natsuki silenced Shizuru with her lips. A few minutes later, she felt Shizuru's hands squirming in her own and smiled.

_Soon Shizuru…I'll let you have all of me…_

--

A week later, Natsuki sat on the couch watching television. She was bored out of her mind. Shizuru had a sudden student council meeting arranged by Haruka. She idly flipped through the channels but turned it off after she went through the whole sequence.

Natsuki went down to the parking lot to ride her Ducati, but stopped to check the mail. The woman opened the box to see a large envelope. It had Shizuru's name on it, but the two usually opened each other's mail. It was not a big deal to them.

_Why is this so heavy?_

Natsuki looked at the sender and her eyebrows were twitching at an alarming pace.

_Credit card Company???? Why is this so big?????_

Natsuki opened the letter and read through the charges. The young woman froze in place as she finished reading. She dropped the papers down onto the floor when her hand loosened.

_I am a fucking idiot…jerk…bitch…bastard…_

All the charges were from big time companies that designed things especially for holidays, specifically Valentine's Day.

_I am going to make this up to her…I swear…she will have the best damn Valentine's Day next year…_

**TBC.**

** -Mini Feed-**

Shizuru: Ara ara! I wonder what Natsuki will have in store for me next time...(dreams forbidden situations)

Natsuki: SHIZURU! STOP THINKING FORBIDDEN THOUGHTS!

Shizuru: I was not

Natsuki: You're drooling...

Shizuru: I am not (wipes corners of mouth) I really am not!

Natsuki: You just confirmed my suspicions...

Shizuru: Is it wrong to want my Natsuki?

Natsuki: ...it's wrong to think those thoughts!

Shizuru: No it's not

Natsuki: Yes it is!

Shizuru: Then Natsuki should fulfill me in reality if it is wrong to think those thoughts

Natsuki: What?!?!

Shizuru: Come on Natsuki...come here...(motions for Natsuki to come)

Natsuki: Oh crap! (starts to run)

Shizuru: (Gets Naginata out) Ara ara...Natsuki can't run away from me...(whips it out and extends it, wrapping Natsuki's body, swings her in and holds her). You're mine now...(looks down...) WHAT? (see's Natsuki dummy)

Natsuki: HA HA HA! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!

Shizuru: Ho ho...hide and seek? Okay Natsuki...but when I catch you...

Natsuki: (Gulp) YOU WON'T!

Shizuru: We'll see about that...

**-End Mini Feed-**


	2. Failed Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome nor any of it's' characters, only this story**

**Thank you:**

**yurianimeotaku, ALEXISSA2, glowie, ssjx7squall, Gallou, natsuki91, Demel aka Sugador, rainee-chan, chatterbox-hikaru13, chum-sa, lindred, volk83, SpiderLilies2007, krugern, AnimeJock**

Author was contemplating whether or not author should have written this next year…

Okay, I had to split this up…probably 1-2 more chapters… (I wasn't in the mood to really write the lovey dovey stuff right now…probably later…in the day…or tomorrow…)

As for this chapter…I couldn't help myself…season of angst!

* * *

**Chapter 2- Failed Again**

**-Several Days before Valentine's Day-**

Mai stared intently at the woman next to her while she tried to listen to the Professor lecture. The young orange haired girl tried to decipher her friend's mood, but found it impossible, the girl had her old Ice Princess face back on.

"Tokiha-san"

"HUH?" shouted Mai as she stared at the front of the room

" 'Ahem', Tokiha-san, what was the cause of the misunderstanding in this story?" asked the Professor

"Oh…uhhm…they…had…a…uhhh…relationship problem?"

"Please elaborate"

"Ehh…"

"Please pay attention next time, how about Kuga-san?"

"Don't know what to give her…don't know what she would want…"

The Professor widened his eyes in surprise and smiled

"That's correct Kuga-san! Thank you for paying attention!"

Mai looked incredulously at Natsuki and scowled. After hearing her name again, Natsuki whipped her head to look at the Professor, but he had already resumed his lecture.

"What'd I miss?" whispered Natsuki

"…you don't know????" asked Mai

"…what? Why do you look like you're going to kill me?"

"Hmph!"

"Huh…?"

Mai turned her attention to the front of the lecture hall, so Natsuki just shrugged and continued to think.

" 'sigh' "

--

Lecture ended, so now Natsuki and Mai were walking across the campus to eat lunch together. Shizuru was at her weekly meeting in the Student Council Room, so on this day, Natsuki would eat with Mai.

"Natsuki, what's wrong with you? You're so out of it today"

"Huh? Oh…'sigh'…"

"Stop sighing!"

"Sorry…it's just…it's almost Valentine's Day…"

"I thought you didn't care about that? You didn't do anything last year right?"

"That's the problem…"

"What?"

Mai and Natsuki sat down on the grass under the shade of tree while a slight breeze ruffled their hair. Natsuki sat cross legged and looked off to the side in shame as Mai quirked her eyebrow.

"What happened?"

"W-well…i-it turns out…Shizuru had something planned for me…"

"…I thought nothing happened …that day…"

"It didn't…"

"What? I'm confused"

"I saw the credit card bill a week later…and she…had a lot of charges on it…it all had something to do with Valentine's Day…so…that's how I found out she wanted to do something for me…but…she didn't"

"Why not?"

"I think…she overheard us talking before…how I didn't like Valentine's Day…I thought I saw her when we were talking …but when I looked back she wasn't there…so…I don't know…I feel like shit right now…"

"Natsuki…sorry to say this but…. I TOLD YOU SO!"

"I know I know…but now…what am I going to do?"

"Wait wait…you said that you saw the bill a week later right? So doesn't that mean you had almost a year to plan for it?"

"Y-yea…"

Mai waited for a follow-up…but Natsuki just looked at her.

"WELL? WHAT'D YOU PLAN OUT?"

"…Nothing…"

Mai's eyebrows were twitching rapidly and a vein was about to pop in her forehead.

"BAKA!!!! YOU HAD A YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I know Mai! I…you know that I suck at these romantic sappy things! I kept thinking about how to impress her…make her happy…but…I couldn't! Nothing came up! Now I only have a couple of days to plan for it! And I HAVE NOTHING!!!!"

"Natsuki…why didn't you ask us for help?"

"…I didn't want you to be teased…" said Natsuki under her breath

"Yea, but it's better than being empty-handed right now! I bet Shizuru-san was heart broken!"

"I know I know…but what am I going to do now? I have to make this better…"

"Well...I'll try and help…"

"Thank you Mai!" said Natsuki as she finally brightened up again.

"Uh huh…now…you said that you had NO IDEAS?"

"Well I had several…but…they were all from sappy movies…and I want to do something…that's well…me…not like all that crap from those movies that aren't even realistic…I just…want to show her…how much I really care for her…"

"Natsuki…well…okay fine, what are your skills?"

"Huh? Uhh…fixing motorcycles…racing…shooting targets-"

"NOT THOSE SKILLS! I MEANT LIKE…let's say some 'hidden' feminine ones…"

"…like what?"

"Cooking?"

"You're insane"

"Thought so…knitting?"

"Does it look like I can even hold those sticks right?"

"Uhh…well…how about…you…and her…you know…you two haven't yet right?"

"Haven't what?"

Mai started to turn extremely red in the face but she looked straight into Natsuki's eyes

"Had sex"

"MAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Natsuki as she blushed to a new level

"I take that as you two haven't"

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!?!?!?"

"Well..maybe…you two could-"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Just no alright?"

"But-"

"No means no"

" 'sigh' …fine…let's think of something else…"

Even after Mai tried to help Natsuki come up with an idea, nothing seemed work for Natsuki. So now the two friends parted, and Natsuki was left to wander around campus thinking about what to do.

_What should I do…what can I do to say I love her without just saying the words…oh damn it…this is why I hate Valentine's Day…there's no way I'm going to do something ordinary…I need Shizuru to know…how much she means to me…_

Suddenly a small puppy charged out, it ran into Natsuki's arms, and surprisingly knocked her onto her back. The puppy was extremely small, but seemed to carry a burst of energy.

"Cupcake no!" shouted a little girl as she ran towards Natsuki

The puppy was licking Natsuki's face as Natsuki smiled and laughed. The little girl came and tried to pry the puppy off Natsuki's face, but it just seemed to love her. After a little while Natsuki grabbed the puppy with her arms and pulled him off. The puppy whimpered but jumped into his owner.

"I'm so sorry! He got away from me!"

"No no no it's fine…" said Natsuki as she smiled sweetly at the girl

A small rattle was heard in the bushes, and the puppy dashed out again.

"Cupcake! Stop!"

The little girl ran after the puppy but the puppy emerged from the bushes. Natsuki and the girl froze in place as they saw the companion the puppy sought. The little girl tentatively walked towards the puppy and its new friend. She approached it, and held out her hand. Natsuki stared at the scene, and prepared to jump in if the little girl were to be in trouble. The new friend reached out and went in the girl's hands.

"Aww…I like you too…want to come home with us?" said the little girl to the new friend

"Hissssssssssssss"

"Is that a yes? What should I name you? Muffin!" shouted the girl.

"Woof!"

"See Cupcake likes it too!"

The new friend slid back onto the puppy, and the little girl carried them in her arms. The little girl waved at Natsuki before walking away.

Natsuki stood there with a smile on her face and then…

"I GOT IT!"

_Or part of it…_

" 'sigh' …more thinking to do…"

Natsuki spent the remaining days preparing her surprises for Shizuru as Shizuru did not suspect anything from Natsuki, though she wondered why Natsuki was out more often than normal.

--

**-The Day-**

"Natsuki you sure you can do it by yourself?" asked Mai

"Yea…I want to do it…"

"Alright…but if you need any help…"

"Yea…I'll ask …but for now…just help me carry these over"

"Okay…you really are a hopeless romantic!"

"S-SHUT UP! THIS TOOK ME A LONG TIME TO FIGURE OUT!"

"Hai hai…don't mess it up okay?"

"I won't…"

--

Shizuru sat in her chair quietly sipping tea as she listened to Haruka's rants about student life. She had been talking for over an hour, and half of the other officers were already falling asleep. When Shizuru was about to interrupt, Haruka's cell phone rang. Haruka looked quiet disturbed at this, she usually yelled at the other member's for having their cell phones turned on during meetings. No on really seemed to notice, but she quickly went outside of the room to take the call. Shizuru sat there a little bewildered by Haruka's odd behavior, a few moments later, Haruka came back in.

"Fujino Kaichou, may we end the meeting early?"

"Early?"

"Yes!"

"Of course"

"Thank you…" mumbled Haruka as she bolted out of the room.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief as the woman left, and they filed out of the room exhausted. Shizuru left after everyone else had left so that she could lock the doors. The Kyoto-ben was walking back to the dormitories when she saw Haruka. Shizuru was slightly surprised to see Yukino with Haruka. Yukino had gone to a different school because she chose to be a medical major, and the other school had a better program.

Yukino was blushing as she gave Haruka a bouquet of roses. Haruka gladly accepted them and held onto Yukino's hand. They walked away from Shizuru's sight and Shizuru let out a breath of air.

_I wish Natsuki would do that…_

Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggg

A special song from Shizuru's cell phone indicated that Natsuki was calling her. Shizuru happily took out her phone to talk to her beloved.

"Ara ara, what a surprise that Natsuki is calling me"

"H-hey…Shizuru…I kind of…Uhhhm…ran into some trouble…could you go to the park?"

"Natsuki, what happened?" said Shizuru who turned extremely serious

"No, it's not anything bad…I uhh…"

Click.

"Natsuki????"

The line went dead and Shizuru quickly dashed to get into her car.

_Natsuki…please…don't be hurt…_

--

"Oi!" shouted Natsuki as she glared at the person who knocked her phone out of her hand

"Natsuki onee-sama!" shouted the blond girl

"Rosalie? Hey! What are you doing here?"

"W-waiting…for my date…"

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry…this park was the closest place he could pick me up"

"Oh, no it's fine…"

"Is Natsuki onee-sama waiting for her date?"

"Y-yea…" said Natsuki as a pink tinge filled her face

"Ahh…well, I hope he comes here fast enough so that I could get out of your hair" said Rosalie

"Ehhh? She'll probably be here a bit later…I'm still really nervous…"

"Did Natsuki onee-sama practice?"

"Practice?"

"Natsuki onee-sama has something to say to her date right?"

"Yea…"

"Well…since we both have some free time, how about you practice saying it to, pretend I'm her…it'll help calm your nerves"

_It might help me…yea…I need to get this nervousness out of my system before Shizuru gets here_

"Alright, thank you Rosalie"

"Of course, now … close your eyes…and act natural…"

Natsuki took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She imagined that Shizuru was in front of her.

"I love you" said Natsuki

CLACK

Natsuki opened her eyes and looked towards the origin of the sound as Rosalie did the same. She saw Shizuru with tears in her eyes that threatened to fall as her hands covered her mouth. Natsuki pieced together the scene and looked at Rosalie who was equally shocked.

"SHI-SHIZURU! THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" shouted Natsuki

Shizuru ran away from Natsuki as Natsuki bolted after her. She ran to where Shizuru was, and stepped onto the object that fell. Natsuki immediately slipped down, her knee and forearms banged down onto the concrete as her foot slipped on the cell phone.

"Onee-sama!"

Rosalie rushed over to Natsuki and helped her up.

"I'm fine!"

Natsuki immediately ran again even though she was limping and her arm was bleeding.

Rosalie saw the discarded cell phone and took it. She slowly shook her head and stared at the retreating figures.

"This is my fault…" said Rosalie

--

Shizuru ran for her life, she struggled to clear away the voice of Natsuki and what she saw despite the fact that it kept gnawing at her. She finally stopped running since her legs gave out and she was exhausted. The young woman opened her eyes and stood there…

_Why am I back here again? I can never escape from Natsuki…even here…_

The Kyoto woman turned to walk out again…but she saw a panting Natsuki looking at her once she turned.

"Shizuru…"

"Natsuki…"

Natsuki inched forward to Shizuru…

"NO!" shouted Shizuru

Natsuki stopped and stared at her.

"I can't…I can't take this anymore!"

"Shizuru…"

"I've waited…so long for you…but…why do you keep breaking me?" screamed Shizuru as she sobbed into her hands.

Shizuru sunk down to her knees and continued to let her emotions wash over her.

"W-why…Natsuki…I love you so much…why are you doing this to me?"

"Shizuru…"

Before she could register it, Natsuki enveloped her into a crushing hug.

"I'm sorry…"

Shizuru stopped at those words and violently shoved Natsuki off. Natsuki stared at Shizuru as she ran away from her.

"SHIZURU!"

but she wasn't listening…

Natsuki tried to stand up but her knees locked and bucked underneath her. Natsuki hissed in pain and fell back down. Tears started to stream down her cheeks as she saw Shizuru away from her…again…

"Shizuru…"

--

Shizuru ran with all her might but stopped after she saw the girl…

"Rosalie…why are you so down? Did I do something wrong?"

"No…it's not you…I just…I really screwed up…"

"What happened?"

"Remember…I told you about Natsuki onee-sama?"

"Oh…yea…what about her?"

"I saw her today…and …we were both waiting for our dates…but she looked so nervous…and I just wanted to help her…so I told her to practice her lines…but…her girlfriend came…and misinterpreted it…I don't know what to do…I …messed up…I don't know how I can fix this…"

"Rosalie…"

Shizuru stared in disbelief at the couple before her, and before she could register what happened, Rosalie spotted her.

"You!" shouted Rosalie

She ran up to Shizuru and bowed right in front of her.

"I'M SO SORRY!" shouted Rosalie

Shizuru looked at Rosalie and slowly shook her head.

"I heard what happened…"

"I'm sorry…it's my fault! Please understand! Natsuki onee-sama was just-"

"I know…"

Shizuru turned to walk away when Rosalie stopped her.

"This is yours" said Rosalie as she handed her the scratched cell phone

Shizuru stared at the surface and touched the scratches

"Natsuki onee-sama tripped over it…I think…she's really hurt…"

"What?"

"I said-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Shizuru had already started to run.

Rosalie stared blankly at the sudden disappearance and chuckled lightly.

"My my…"

"Feel better now honey?"

"A little…I hope Natsuki onee-sama isn't that hurt though…"

**TBC.**

* * *

**-Mini Feed-**

Natsuki: Oi! This is supposed to be HAPPY! Not ANGSTY!

Author: So? Other authors did angst too…

Shizuru: Then author should make this into a happy one…since there are so many angsty ones…

Author: I-I-I-I…"sigh"…

Natsuki: Oi…what's with you again?

Author: I'll TRY…

Shizuru: Try?

Author: I mean! I'LL DO IT!

Shizuru: That's a good author…(strokes Kiyohime's heads)

Author: Ha ha…y-yea…(doesn't want to die yet)

Natsuki: Ehh…? Well… then… (runs again)

Author: Aren't you going to go after her?

Shizuru: Patience is a virtue…

Author: Huh?

Shizuru: Natsuki will come in time…(smiles)

Author: _Run Natsuki run!_

Natsuki: (Shivers) … I feel like I'm going to die soon…

-**End Mini Feed­-**


	3. Success

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome nor any of it's' characters, only this story**

**Thank you**

**yurianimeotaku, volk83, chum-sa, rainee-chan, Demel aka Sugador, chatterbox-hikaru13, Natsuki Kuga, Nathan5th,kikyo4ever, EleCoR, SpiderLilies2007, kae, lindred, krugern, doro-neko, ManiazAzn, tsuko-chan, elfspirit7, ALEXISSA2, SpinningRose, Sylverlyf**

It is STILL VALENTINE'S DAY! In author's little world…ha ha…

Okay…so this is going to be a weird chapter…author wrote it in weird times…so…"shrug"

* * *

**Chapter 3- Success**

Natsuki sat down dazed, even though her knee was excruciatingly painful, she ignored it.

_How ironic…all this shit happened here…Shizuru…fuck…I messed up…badly…fuck…I can't…I hurt you again…_

The young woman fell onto the ground and closed her eyes.

_How am I going to fix this? _

The sun started to dip down the horizon as stars peered out of the sky, taunting the heart broken woman.

_What a great Valentine's Day…_

She pulled out a small blue box and snapped it open. Her fingers idly touched the smooth stones and the long chains attached to it. Her arms fell down as she stared up at the sky…

_Shizuru…_

--

_Natsuki…_

That was the only thing swirling through Shizuru's head as she continuously ran back to where she left her…despite the fact that her legs were sore and her body was screaming for her to stop, she kept running…

The young woman arrived several meters away from her pained lover. She slowly walked over to Natsuki who was lying down on the floor with her eyes closed. The younger girl was so engrossed in her thoughts that she did not hear the crunching of the grass under Shizuru's feet. Shizuru knelt down next to Natsuki and saw the semi-dried tears on Natsuki's cheeks. Her heart was tearing with every second that she saw her lover in so much pain. The young woman lightly placed her hand on Natsuki's forehead, making the younger girl snap her eyes open.

"Shizuru…I…"

Natsuki grabbed onto Shizuru's hand that was on her forehead to place a reassuring kiss on the older woman's hand.

"Natsuki…kannin na Natsuki…kannin na…" whispered Shizuru as droplets of water fell down from her crimson eyes onto the hand of the younger woman.

"Shizuru…it's my fault…everything is my fault…I'm sorry…Shizuru…please forgive me…I was an idiot…I…Shizuru…I really…truly…love you…Shizuru…you are the only person in the world that I could ever love…you are the only one I truly want…Shizuru…you are my everything…without you…I….I don't know what I would be…Shizuru…please…I'm…I'm sorry…don't cry anymore…I promise…I promise to show you how much I love you….I promise to show you every single day that I am alive…"

"Natsuki…I'm the idiot…not you…I don't know why…why I'm so insecure…I…I do not know why I don't trust you…but I do now…Natsuki…I know…I know it's not your fault…I just jumped to conclusions … you've shown me nothing but love, yet…Natsuki…you are not the one at fault…"

Natsuki looked up at Shizuru and gripped onto her hand tighter.

"We're both idiots then…we're perfect for each other…ne…Shizuru?"

"Natsuki…"

Shizuru bent down to place a small kiss on Natsuki's lips to show her regret, but Natsuki wanted more. The younger woman held down onto the nape of Shizuru's neck to deepen the kiss, she wanted to show just how much love she had for the older woman.

After they breathlessly tore apart, Shizuru looked down upon Natsuki's clear emerald orbs full of passion for her; she mirrored the same emotion with her own crimson eyes.

"Shizuru…about…earlier…today…"

"Natsuki does not have to explain about anything…I know… I know it wasn't your fault…it was unintentional… I only took it the wrong way…so Natsuki….please don't…do not feel guilty for anything, because I should be the one feeling that way"

"SHIZURU! STOP BEING A MARTYR! THIS RELATIONSHIP REQUIRIES BOTH OF US! DON'T…don't…okay?"

Shizuru's eyes were wide with shock at the outburst, but she slowly smiled.

"Okay"

"Huh?" asked Natsuki as she stared blankly up at the older woman

"I said okay"

"Oh…okay…"

"Natsuki…we should…go…it's getting dark…"

"Shizuru…do you know where we are?"

The older woman looked confused at this statement, but she did not pay attention to her surroundings until now.

"The garden…"

"Yea…where we first met…Shizuru…"

Natsuki slowly sat up and looked right into Shizuru's questioning eyes.

"What is it Natsuki?"

"Wait"

Natsuki closed her eyes, and Shizuru waited patiently for her lover to explain to her what was happening.

The sun finally set behind the horizon and Natsuki opened her eyes.

"3…2…1…Now"

All around the two woman, small lights flickered on, illuminating the whole garden.

"N-Natsuki?" asked Shizuru as she whipped her head all around to see the sight

"H-Happy Valentine's Day…"

"…V-Valentine's Day?"

"Yea…"

"I thought Natsuki hated this day"

"I did…but…if I get to spend it with you…then this day will be the day that I love the most…"

"Natsuki…"

"Last year…"

"Last…year? What about last year?"

"I know…that you prepared something…for Valentines Day…right?"

"Natsuki, you weren't supposed to find out…how…?"

"The bill…it…Shizuru I'm just…so …thick headed…"

"Natsuki…"

"Oi…you're not going to disagree with that?"

"Nope" said Shizuru as she smiled

"…alright…"

Before Shizuru could tease Natsuki, the young woman pulled Shizuru in for a tight hug, successfully knocking the wind out of the poor woman.

"I love you"

"I know…thank you…" said Shizuru as she rubbed Natsuki's back

"…Thank you? That's it?"

"That's what Natsuki gets for putting me in such an emotional turmoil…"

"Shizuru…I'm-"

Shizuru had pulled back from the hug and placed two of her fingers on Natsuki's lips to silence her.

"I love you too"

The brunette leaned towards Natsuki to place a small kiss on the young girl's forehead.

"Did Natsuki plan anything else?"

Natsuki shifted her eyes and blushed as she started to look very uncomfortable.

"N-not here…"

"Then where?"

"H-home…"

Shizuru smiled and stood up.

"Shizuru?"

"Let's go then…"

"O-okay…"

The older woman extended her hand out for Natsuki, and the young woman graciously grabbed the hand. Shizuru started to pull Natsuki up as Natsuki pushed herself off the ground, but a sudden jolt of pain from her knee made the young woman stumble back down.

"Natsuki!"

Shizuru knelt down besides the woman with worry filling her eyes.

"I-I'm fine" lied Natsuki

The young woman was trying not to wince in pain as her knee throbbed.

"Liar"

"I-I'm not!"

"Where does it hurt?"

"No where hurts"

"Then why is Natsuki wincing?"

"I'm not"

"Natsuki!"

"…knee…"

"Which one?"

"Right…"

Shizuru lightly placed her hand down on the knee but quickly retracted when Natsuki hissed in pain.

"Natsuki…"

"It's fine…it'll be fine in a bit"

Shizuru looked at Natsuki and grabbed her arm.

"Oi! What are you doing?"

Shizuru ignored Natsuki and swung Natsuki's arm over her shoulder as she wrapped her other arm around the younger woman. Shizuru hoisted Natsuki to her feet, but carefully let Natsuki lean all of her weight on herself.

"Shizuru! Stop! I'm heavy!"

"No, Natsuki is not heavy, and you're injured…unless Natsuki wants me to carry her bridal-style?" said Shizuru as she smiled slyly

"Let's go" replied Natsuki as she looked away.

The pair slowly walked out of the garden and onto the main road where they hailed a taxi cab to go home.

**-Dormitory-**

The Kyoto-ben fumbled around in front of the door to look for her keys while Natsuki tried to steady herself without Shizuru's other arm supporting her. After a few agonizing moments, the pair entered the dormitory with Shizuru immediately freezing in front of the door.

"Natsuki…this?"

"Oh...y-yea…it was supposed to be….but…okay…"

Shizuru lightly smiled and placed a small peck on the younger girl's cheek, and the poor girl's cheek started to radiate an enormous amount of heat.

"Ookini…"

" 'sigh' …not going as I planned though…"

"I still love it…"

"L-Let's go in…"

Shizuru shut the door behind them as they walked through the corridor lined with red and pink roses with some hanging lights all around the walls. The dormitory was illuminated by those lights, so there was no need to turn on any other ones. Shizuru carefully guided Natsuki to her room while she marveled at the beauty of the dormitory.

Shizuru quickly laid Natsuki down on her bed and went into the kitchen to grab an ice pack. She came back and sat down on Natsuki's bed to tend to her knee. The Kyoto-ben started to pull Natsuki's pant leg up, but her pants were the ones that were extremely tight so it would not go up. Without thinking she went up to Natsuki's waist and started to fiddle with the button.

"SHIZURU!" screamed Natsuki as she pushed Shizuru's hands away

Shizuru was a bit dumbstruck by the action, and a bit hurt, but she recovered quickly and put on an apologetic face.

"Kannin Na Natsuki, I wasn't thinking"

"I-It's fine…just put it over my knee…"

"Okay…"

Shizuru placed it over Natsuki's knee and stared at Natsuki who looked away.

"Ara ara…I wonder what will become of those lights at the garden?"

"I asked Director Fumi about it…she told me to clean up whenever I could…it won't be a big deal…"

"I see…"

"Shizuru…uhhm…"

"What is it Natsuki?"

Natsuki reached under her pillow and pulled out a small box.

"Here"

She shoved the box into Shizuru's hand and quickly turned away with a pink hue on her cheeks.

"Natsuki…more surprises?"

"Just open it…"

Shizuru opened the top of the box and looked inside with a small smile.

"Ara ara…is this a friendship bracelet?"

"NO! BAKA!"

Natsuki turned towards Shizuru and immediately scooted closer to the older woman.

"I-I-It's…for c-c-couples…t-t-they're…especially made…"

"Only two exist?"

"Yea…I … I designed it…"

"I never knew Natsuki was into jewelry design"

"I'm not…but…this was what I imagined…I …I would love to see you wear it…"

Natsuki swallowed her nervousness and took the bracelet in one of her hands as she held Shizuru's wrist with the other. She unclasped the platinum bangle bracelet inset with two emeralds and a ruby in the middle and placed around the older woman's wrist.

After a few moments, Natsuki looked up at Shizuru who had on a very content smile on her face while her eyes were starting to water.

"W-why does mine have two emeralds? And yours have two rubies?"

"They remind me of your eyes…and vice versa…so…when you look at them…you can see me in them…"

"Natsuki…"

"Shizuru…it's getting a bit late…"

"Ara, so what does Natsuki want to do?"

"Sleep?"

"Okay"

Shizuru pushed Natsuki down on the bed while she clung on to Natsuki's side.

"IN YOUR OWN ROOM!"

"So Natsuki prefers to be in my room?"

"I-I MEANT! WE SLEEP IN OUR OWN RESPECTIVE ROOMS!"

"But it's Valentines Day"

"S-s-s-s-so?"

"Natsuki…ikezu…shouldn't couples be together on this special day?"

"Shizuru…"

Natsuki stared seriously at Shizuru and the older woman relented.

"Okay Natsuki… you win…this time…but before that…"

Shizuru sat up and took out the other bracelet to place on Natsuki's wrist. After doing so, the she got off the bed and left Natsuki alone. Shizuru was a bit sad while she walked to her room.

_Natsuki…why are you still so afraid of intimacy?_

The brunette walked into her room and flipped on the light switch, but instead of being greeted by the usual floor lamp, a series of lights hanging from her ceiling lit up. The lights were actually mini snakes and puppies all changing and glowing different colors at intervals. Shizuru looked around her room and found a small rose petal trail leading to her bed, and two enormous stuffed animals were on top of it.

"Kiyohime…Duran…"

Their former Childs were in plush form, embracing each other on top of her bed. Shizuru walked towards the two Childs and touched them both. She crawled on top of the bed and hugged them both.

Suddenly, Shizuru felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her in towards a warm body.

"Do you like it?" whispered Natsuki

"Natsuki…I love it…but…how did you walk in here?"

"Hopped…"

"Natsuki should not strain herself…"

"I want to…"

"Natsuki…"

Natsuki lightly kissed down Shizuru's neck as she held the older woman closer. She abruptly stopped and turned Shizuru around to face her. Through the dim light, Shizuru could see that Natsuki was smiling, quite slyly, and she found her world tumbling before her as she fell down on the soft bed. Natsuki crawled on top of the older woman with their heads centimeters apart.

"Ara ara…I take it that Natsuki prefers to sleep in my room tonight?"

"Only if you want me to" replied Natsuki as she placed her forehead on the other girl's.

"Of course I want Natsuki to…is that why Natsuki refused me in her own room?"

"How else could I surprise you?"

Before Shizuru could respond Natsuki placed her lips over Shizuru's, and Shizuru forgot what she was going to say to tease the poor girl. As the kiss grew less innocent, Shizuru found her hands threading through Natsuki's back and starting to go under her shirt. As if on cue, Natsuki released the kiss and pulled away from Shizuru.

"Natsuki…what's wrong?" asked Shizuru as she sat up

"Shizuru…not yet"

"Natsuki…I…I can't hold myself any longer…this…pure and innocent relationship…Natsuki…I really…I really want you…" said Shizuru as she slightly blushed, but kept eye contact with her beloved

"I'm not ready yet…"

Natsuki kept her eyes looking at Shizuru's so that she could convey her feelings to the older woman.

"I understand…but Natsuki…you have to stop teasing me like this…you made me…all…hot…now"

"BAKA! YOU COULD'VE STOPPED IT ANYTIME TOO!" shouted Natsuki as she blushed

"I did not want to"

"ARGH!"

Shizuru expected Natsuki to storm off and shout baka all the way back to her room but instead the younger woman hugged her and placed them both softly on the bed.

"Natsuki?"

"Tonight…can we just…sleep like this?" mumbled Natsuki into Shizuru's neck

"Of course…"

"Thank you…" muttered Natsuki

The two women repositioned themselves so that they could comfortably sleep on the large bed with the equally large Child Plush's on the side of the bed. Shizuru pressed her back into Natsuki's front as their legs tangled with one another under the covers. Natsuki wrapped her arms tightly around Shizuru's mid section and nuzzled her face into Shizuru's neck.

"Good night…" said Natsuki drearily

"Good night…my love"

"I love you…"

"I know…"

"Soon…Shizuru…"

"I will wait…"

"Thank you…"

"Go to sleep…Natsuki needs it"

"Mmm hmm…"

Shizuru was the first to fall into deep sleep, while Natsuki propped her head up with her arm to look at the sleeping figure, just as Natsuki was about to succumb to her own weariness, Shizuru muttered Natsuki's name…quite sensually.

Natsuki's eyebrows started to twitch as Shizuru squirmed in Natsuki's laxed hold.

"Natsuki…more…ikezu…"

Natsuki soon became a ripe tomato and had to stifle the urge to run away as fast as she could.

"Natsu…ki…now?"

_WHAT IS THIS WOMAN DREAMING OF????????????????????????????_

"Natsuki…tea…now"

The younger woman suddenly dropped her head onto the pillow and looked reluctantly at the older woman.

…_am I perverted for thinking that Shizuru was dreaming…of…that? She was only dreaming of tea! Gosh…I have a problem…_

After reassuring herself that she was not perverted, only extremely paranoid, Natsuki drifted off into deep slumber as Shizuru continued her dream…

-Shizuru's 'innocent' Dream-

Shizuru came back into the dormitory and decided to take a quick shower to relieve the tension from the stress, as she entered the bathroom, a very strong aroma of green tea wafted from the bathroom. She opened the door slightly to see Natsuki in a tub full of green tea, beckoning for the older woman to join her.

"Ara ara…I never knew Natsuki was so fond of green tea that she would bathe in it"

Natsuki only smiled and stood up, to reveal her naked body with the heavy scent of Shizuru's favorite drink. The older woman immediately stripped and pounced on Natsuki. Shizuru found herself incapable of tasting the green tea, mostly because Natsuki did not let her. The younger woman clamped her mouth over Shizuru's mouth, and did not let the older woman near the green tea that they were currently in.

"Natsuki…I want a drink now"

"Nuh uh…the only way you can… 'taste' your drink…is by this…"

Natsuki lowered her head into the tea and sucked in a mouthful. She eyed Shizuru and placed her mouth over the other's, she carefully released the tea as Shizuru drank in the substance.

-Morning-

Shizuru awoke to find herself not in the bathtub with her precious love and tea…but in her love's arms. She smiled at the dream and wondered if Natsuki would actually do it.

_But I do wonder if that was sanitary…_

**-End-**

* * *

**-Mini Feed-** (Inspired by **Sylverlyf **own omake)

(see's Natsuki in the cheer leading outfit)

Author: Holy shit…(nose bleeds…faints).

Natsuki: Oi! GET UP!

Shizuru: Ara ara…so Natsuki was doing another 'bed' scene with another woman???

Natsuki: NO NO NO! IT WAS **Sylverlyf **WHO MADE ME DO IT!

Shizuru: I do not believe you Natsuki…Natsuki will have to be thoroughly…punished…

Natsuki: HEH? NO!

Shizuru: I'll make sure that Natsuki…NEVER wants to bed another woman but me…

Natsuki: W-wait! Shizuru! Ahhhhhhh!

Shizuru: Ara ara…Natsuki makes the cutest noises…especially when she's in this outfit…now cheer for me Natsuki … I want to hear you scream

-Many…MANY hours later-

Natsuki: Loud enough for you? (towers triumphantly over Shizuru)

Shizuru: (groans) … More…

Natsuki: Alright…

**-End Mini Feed-**

* * *

Okay…weird ending…but…whatever…was not totally satisfied with this chapter…but it's the end...


End file.
